Union
Overview The Union is a group of outsiders, believed to be survivors from the last remnants of civilization, outside of Paradigm City, that was destroyed by the Event. Though their exact locations of origin are unknown, many appear to be of European culture; some appear familiar with the French language, which is a dead language to the residents of Paradigm. Like the residents of the city itself, the members of the Union also apparently lost their memories after the Event, suggesting that the mass amnesia may have been a worldwide phenomenon. Members of the Union often infiltrate Paradigm City posing as regular citizens, in almost all social classes and careers. In some cases, they become so integrated that they have friends and even form families, all of whom are unaware of their true identities or goals. In this way, the Union has created a number of covert sleeper cells. Angel is in fact a member of the Union, though Roger is able to discern fairly early on that she is not really a native of Paradigm City. The Union’s mission is to seek out lost memories which they believe may reside in Paradigm City. They also wish revenge on the Paradigm Corporation and the city itself because of their belief that they were responsible for the Event 40 years prior that destroyed the world. They accomplish their goals primarily through subterfuge and sabotage. Later, they resort to terrorist bombings after Alex Rosewater orders their arrest. Although they apparently have control of a contingent of Megadeus’s that they have found in the wastelands, as well as an impressive air force; something that Paradigm severely lacks; they are numerically and materially at a great disadvantage compared to the city. Towards the end of the series, the true nature of the Union and of their status as foreigners is brought into question. Indications are given that the group may have been created and manipulated by the Paradigm Corporation all along. Although Union members themselves believe they are really from outside of Paradigm City, it is suggested but not substantiated that they are really clones produced as a failed experiment within the city, and then cast out, and whoever they think they are working for doesn’t exist. There are also indications the Union agents’ memories of having grown up in a foreign land may be fabrications, and that their entire childhoods may have been falsified. It is further suggested, though not substantiated, that they are really clones created to retreive the lost memories. When the experiment failed they were exiled. Angel is told by her “mother”, high-ranking Union member Vera Ronstadt, that they are all “tomatoes”, Gordon’s clones of the city’s founding senators, who supposedly possess their memories. Gordon later tells Roger and Angel that they are not among his tomatoes, although it seems that his “son”, Alex Rosewater, is. If this interpretation is true, it suggest that there is literally nothing beyond the wastelands that surround Paradigm City. Symbol They sing a version of La Marseillaise. (“Stripes”, “The Third Big”) Their symbol is a red balloon. “Hydra” *Union agents **Total: 24 **Located: 17 **Captured: 15 Agents *Agent 12: Vera Ronstadt *Agent 151 *Agent 152 *Agent 172 *Agent 271: Alan Gabriel *Agent 337 *Agent 340: Angel *Member of the Military Police *Sybil Rowan Files Files on Union members are seen in "Hydra" and "Twisted Memories". Vehicles *Air force *Bonaparte *Eumenides *Foreign Megadeus Trivia *The Union is a reference to the French Revolution. **Joseph Fouche **Lazare Carnot **Maximilien Robespierre **Napoleon Bonaparte **La Marseillaise External Links *Wikipedia *Mecha Site *Episode reviews Category:Faction